Actually, My First Name is Stephen
by Ififall
Summary: Woodley/Wonderboy Fanfiction. Tyron Woodley keeps his UFC belt...barely. He's fed up and depressed. Wonderboy decides to lure him into his room. But things get heated, when Tyron accuses Wonderboy of racism.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Woodley VS Thompson was **A Five Round Fight.** He didn't even want to think about Woodley VS Thompson Two.

* * *

He never expected it to go this far. In some ways, he was glad that it had. He'd never gone the whole Five Rounds before. He stood next to the referee and listened to the result.

"And the Winner by Majority Decision Tyron " **The Chosen one"** Woodley!" Bruce Buffer announced.

The Boos came flooding in, but Tyron was distracted by the cheers of his Team-mates. He waited for Joe Rogan to do his last interview.

* * *

"Wait..." Joe said. He pulled him inward and saw the Officials talking hurriedly.

"There's been a change in the Decision!" Bruce Buffer shouted.

Shit. Were they going to take his belt?

* * *

Very slowly, Very urgently, Tyron started walking to the exit. After everything that he'd been through tonight, there was no way that Dana White was taking this belt away.

"Don't worry it's fine" Joe said gently, but it didn't calm Tyron down.

"Instead of a Majority Decision. It's a **Majority Draw**! And Still The Official Welter-Weight Champion of the World Tyron, "The Chosen One" Woodley!" He re-announced.

* * *

More loud Boos, Tyron could barely hear himself think. But he did the After -Fight interview and walked out of the Cage with Happy Team-mates, a swollen face, and His Belt around his arms. It didn't stop him from going to bar and celebrating with an Ice pack under his shirt.

"Don't let the boos get you down" his coach Duke Rofous said.

They'd known each other a long time, and he respected all of his advice. He could also turn his Attention to Bantam-weight Hottie Miesha "CupCake" Tate. Tate had been beaten by Decision. She'd calmly announced her retirement afterwards. She'd was always helpful, happy and smiling towards fans, but tonight right now she looked as bad as Tyron felt. She nodded at him. He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

* * *

He felt comforted by her embrace. She smelled fantastic. She was hot and Tyron turned his head away from her amazing rack.

"How do you feel?" Tyron asked.

"Umm...worn out. Determined, but **confused** " Tate said.

* * *

They talked about their fights. Tate was frustrated at how she couldn't follow through with her game-plan. Pennington was tough and beat her on the feet. She admitted that she got sloppy, angsty with her punching as well as her take downs. She started playing the fight on her phone. Tyron was looking at the first round, listening to Tate talk about her mistakes, when he felt a figure sit next to him.

"Hey Champ" He looked around and saw his opponent. "Stephen "Wonder-boy" Thompson.

Tyron took one glance at him and groaned. "Hey _Wonder-woman_ "

* * *

He turned back to Tate trying to get back to her conversation. Ready to be distracted by her need to be the best and her beauty.

"Do you wanna hang out with Miss Tate? Or do you wanna hang with **me**?" Wonderboy asks in his ear.

Tyron wanted to ignore him. But what he couldn't ignore the feeling of Wonderboy's palm sliding along his leg. As much as he liked Tate, she had Caraway, her long-term Boyfriend. That's how Tyron Woodley found himself in Wonderboy's hotel room drinking Luke warm Champagne.

* * *

"Here's some Ice for you buddy" Wonderboy said dropping ice cubes into his glass.

"You seriously put your sweaty fingers on my ice, when there are tongs right there?" Tyron said.

"Sorry" Wonderboy said with a shrug.

Tyron sipped it, mulling over the new colder taste. He asked him where his Dad was. Everytime Tyron saw Wonderboy, he was always with his Dad Ray, who was also his trainer. "Karate Business stuff. My Pop's Left me on my lonesome" Wonderboy said making a drink for himself. Tyron was a little surprised.

* * *

"I thought you were T-total?" He asked.

"My Pop thinks I'm T-total" Wonderboy said.

Tyron went to the Television and turned it on. Looking back at the Tate and Pennington Fight. He could barely get a glimpse of Tate's face, when his former Opponent started rubbing his shoulders.

* * *

"How are your arms doing?"

"Better than your nose" Tyron said.

"Call yourself a grappler **Tyrone**? You couldn't submit me" Wonderboy teased.

* * *

"Yeah well...there's still time" Tyron said.

He kissed him. He knew the first time would be weird. They'd just been punching each other in the face a few hours ago. But he could tell Wonderboy was into it. He was pushing him into the sofa. Tyron landed half on his ass. He leaned back as Wonderboy rubbed his thighs again and got onto the floor.

"You got more tricks under you sleeve Wonder-woman?"

* * *

"Tyrone I'm gonna show you why they call me Wonderboy" Wonderboy said taking Tyron's shorts off.

Tyron was going to correct him on how to say his name, but he lost focus when the Welter-weight challenger pounced on his dick, making him quiet, making him groan. He stiffened as the Southerner ran his tongue over his head, rubbing his base, breathing all over his tip. Seconds later he was grabbing Wonderboy's head, pacing himself, not trying to stick his hips out too much.

When Wonderboy stopped, he hadn't come, but he felt more relaxed anyway.

* * *

"Forget about the boos. They are all ass-holes" Wonderboy said, he leaned in for a kiss, but Tyron reached for his boxer shorts.

"You've never been though it"

"Sure I have. In South Carolina,..."

* * *

"No Wonder-woman. I mean **in the UFC**. Don't try to empathise and compare it. Because it's totally different. Both of us put on a Great Show tonight. I stayed the Champ. I kept My Champ Camp going. Why Am I the only Guy getting booed for an awesome performance. Wonder-woman, in your career, in the UFC you're never gonna get singled out, or booed by fans. You're never gonna get screwed over by Dana White, because you are White, _get it_?" Tyron asked.

He watched Wonderboy put his elbows on the sofa and stare at him. The Champagne was put back in the fridge, but they weren't interested in drinking.

"Tyrone what are you talking about?"

* * *

"One, It's Tyron. And Number Two, Let's not play those games. I knocked out one of the most vicious Welter-weights in MMA History. You shut my performance down. I got booed for a knockout. I called out GSP and The Diaz Brothers. I get hated. But Bisping gets Henderson who's ranked Thirteen and is about a Hundred years old. And as for you..."

"Yeah? What about me?" Wonderboy asked worriedly.

"You'll always get a free pass for being this **Blonde** Blue Eyed Baby-faced Southern Ninja. It doesn't matter how Shitty your fights are, or how fucking fake you are, fans, just don't care. Cause you're the Polite Handsome White Boy next door"

* * *

He watched Wonderboy, tut and shake his head.

"Tyrone I can't control the fans"

"But you play up to that shit. You know you do"

* * *

Wonderboy got up and sat on the sofa.

"Tyrone you're way too paranoid man. So some MMA fans feel a certain way. What do you want me to do? Drag them into the Octagon and Spin kick them? Do You want me to apologise for coming from a Good family? Do you want my bonus money? Here Tyrone, have the Hundred Thousand Dollar Cheque, have it, because I've got **blue eyes?** Why don't I just set up your kids' college fund? I mean, you deserve everything I've worked hard for because I've gotta feel guilty for being White. Fuck you Tyron" Wonderboy said.

He got up, he went to the fridge and got out the cold Champagne. He was in the middle opening it, when Tyron said...

* * *

"You...you got a Hundred Thousand? Double what I got"

"Shit" Wonderboy whined. He got the bottle and began walking to the door, when Tyron ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Get off me, we're not in the Octagon now dick-head" Wonderboy jabbed.

* * *

"This is what I mean? You got paid double I did! And I'm the fucking Champion!"

"I said get the FUCK off!" Wonderboy yelled.

As he pulled hismself away, his Bad Boy Sponsor shirt rolled up. Tyron let him go when he saw the red bruising on Wonderboy's arm.

* * *

"What?" Wonderboy asked.,

"Those marks" Tyron said pointing to his arm. "I **didn't** cause those"

"I'm a very clumsy fighter. I...I trip over everything" Wonderboy stammered.

* * *

"Bull-shit, you're a Karate fighter. You're so skillfull and graceful it's ridiculous. Did a Team-mate actually hurt you afterwards the fight? That's so fucked up. Who did it? Was it **Weidman**?" Tyron asked.


End file.
